


Moving to New York

by moya_lyubov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Business Trip, Fluff, Hotel, M/M, New York City, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, artist, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moya_lyubov/pseuds/moya_lyubov
Summary: Artist Yuuri Katsuki lives in New York with his Best Friend Phichit.After a drunken night out that Yuuri has no memory of, he starts to Paint the most Beautiful man he has ever dreamed of.Only to realize that not only has he met this man, he has danced and laughed the night away with him.Billionaire Victor Nikiforov, has made a living in the hotel business, owning the best hotels all around the world. His next one: New York.Where he and his Best Friend/Business Partner Chris meet a Charming, Flirtatious and Mysterious man on a night out to celebrate the deal.





	1. Prolouge

Yuuri could feel the pressure building on his head. He groaned and peeked his eyes open. Though instead of seeing his own ceiling he was looking up at Marvel Posters... It was then that he heard he wasn't alone. Soft snoring to his right made him jump up out the bed forgetting about the Hangover, to quickly figure out his surroundings. He was indeed in Phichits room. Fully clothed, and clueless to how he ended up here. After a few moments passed and his heart rate returned to normal, he trudged down the hall to his own room, where he showered away his embarrassment before heading to the Kitchen to get some Tea. 

 

The events from the night before, still remained a blur. What could he remember. 

 

Being pushed out the front door wearing his favourite shirt and jeans...

 

Arriving at the Club and having a Woo Woo...

 

Seeing Phichit shamelessly chat someone up...

_"Hey, are you a parking ticket, because you got ffinnnnee written all over you"_

(that earnt him a slap.)

 

Another Cocktail...

 

A shot...

 

Silver Hair...

 

Yuuri skidded through the small apartment on his socks in a rush to get to his paints. New inspiration was hard to come by these days, and he desperately did not want to loose the Beautiful image he had in his minds eye. 

He started with a sharp jaw structure, then onto the ocean eyes, once he had added the soft features, he took his time on the hair... he wanted to get the colour just right, he pondered which paint to use to get the texture to look as if it was made of angel wings. He took a step back to judge his current creation. Paint splatted up his elbows, his brows now a mixture of blue and his natural raven colour. At some point he had grabbed an elastic band and had pushed his bangs out of his face, so he imaged he currently looked like a 6 year old school girl doing finger painting. Though his recent creation was more than a finger painting.

 

Yurri has never thought his work was perfect, he always found something to fault it.

 

_I should of used a different green._

 

_I haven't caught the shape of their nose correctly._

 

_I will do better next time._

 

The thing with Yuuri is, he always thought he could do better, he did not think his paintings deserved to be on display in the local art gallery, he did not think selling them would ever be an option! 

 

Though this one. This one had the breath caught in the back of his throat. He stared upon the angel he had drawn, the image of platinum hair cascading down broad shoulders to the bottom of the Canvas where the angels waist began.

He was ripped out of his daze when he heard a light giggle behind him.

"Phichit! What's wrong? Do I have paint on my face?"

"Yes, you do... and Yuuri..."

"Hmm?" He said whilst using a damp cloth to wash his face. 

"I know you were drunk last night, but you must remember that his hair wasn't that long" Phichit was half way down the hall and out of the apartment before Yuuri even had the chance to blink.

 

\---

 

In a hotel not so far away.

"Chris! How could you let me fall for that Cinderella stuff... drunk me may have found it romantic but sobor me doesn't even have a glass slipper... OWW!"

"Yes Victor that table has not moved since the first 3 times you walked into... you really got it bad for Mr Mysterious huh?" He said with a chuckle as Victor just cradled his foot and fell back onto the bed. Remembering those big Doe eyes and flirtatious hands.

"I'll find him."


	2. The Napkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Chris try to find out who the Mystery man was. Victors Brother calls.

"Victor, as your Best Friend and Business Partner. I have to tell you the chances of us finding this guy are almost impossible."

 

"Christophe! Do not say things like that. I am telling you, this is not some normal fling. He is not the Pizza Delivery guy from 2 years ago, or the man that served us those hot dogs in Detroit. Something about him had my heart going 100 Miles and hour. Though that may of been the stripping." Victor tosses Chris a wink and sits back at the desk. 

Chris is silent for a moment trying to think of a way to distract his friend who is normally very easy to distract. I mean what he failed to mention was the Pizza Delivery guy stopped being the 'most beautiful guy I have ever laid eyes on' when he got a hot dog in Detroit. 

"Hey Victor, judging by the way that Deer was swaying his hips I would say he is going to be a fantastic lover." 

Victor just turns to him in utter surprise

"As if I haven't thought of that already!"

 

**_ring..._ **

 

Victor coyly picked up his phone, unsure if he was in the right frame of mind for business, but then he seen it was his adopted Brother.

"Hey Yuri! How are things in Paris?"

After a few minutes of listening to the young Blonde on the other end of the phone Victor finally managed to speak, he said his goodbyes and quickly hung up before turning to Chris. 

"We need to pack, and get to Paris immediately, Yuri is in hospital."

 

\---

 

11 Hours later, Victor has dropped Chris off to the hotel and is on the way to the hospital when he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a napkin. He was just about the ask the driver if he had a bin until he spotted some black ink. It was his own messy handwriting and by the looks of it he had written it when he was already worse for wear.

 

_New York Art Gallery_

 

Now, Victor was confused, why would he have written that down, was he thinking of work, thinking of somewhere he would find local artists work to showcase in his new hotel once it was built. No! It hits him, he remembers sweet full lips telling him something, but at the time he was just thinking about how much he wanted to crush those lips with his own and see if they tasted as sweet as they looked, but then the beautiful figure in front of him disappeared and came back with a pen and a napkin, telling him to write it down. Oh how Victor wished he was paying attention to what was being said. 

Not long after that he had arrived at the hospital, only to discover that his oh so extra younger brother had gotten into a row at the ice skating rink with someone called JJ, and had skated into the wall, resulting in a funny picture of an upside down Yuri, and a twisted ankle, that he demanded he stay in for to make sure it was going to heel quickly. 

"Earth the Victor, are you even listening to me!" 

"Huh, what... oh yes sorry Yuri, I was thinking of my future."

"You finally decided to design your own hotel, rather than let that vain ass Chris do it?" 

"Not exactly. I met someone, and before you sigh, or hit me. This one is different. I just cant find him," 

"Ugh! You Moron, we have more important things to worry about, that do not involve your crude imagination. I have a competition coming up, and I need this stupid ankle to heel so I can compete, so go check me out, then we can go get an Ice Cream!" 

 

\---

 

Later on that night Victor finds himself sat in Chris' suite asking him how long it will take to design and start production on the New York hotel. 

 

"2 Months minimum. I can not get it done any quicker than that, besides you have Yuri's competitions coming up and I know you don't want to miss those!"

 

"You make a point Chris, this is why were friends, I am sure true love can wait, whatever happens will happen, maybe my little dancer needs some more time, he obviously wanted to remain a secret, I just hope he isn't already married!" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one... 
> 
> Hopefully... someone actually reads this and enjoys reading it. I am enjoying writing it so far, and am looking forward into getting into it. 
> 
> Once my confidence is up a bit I am sure I will manage to write something a bit more challenging and longer. 
> 
> Again Comments are welcome and I am super super hoping you keep reading.


	3. New York Art Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Phichit attend Yuuris art opening to access what people think of his new collection 'Stay Close to me'

**4 Months Later...**

 

"Yuuri! Come on, you have to get out of there at some point, we can just hang around at the back. No one is going to know that it is your paintings they are looking at."

 

"That is exactly the problem Phichit! What if they hate them! I should never have done this, I should of drawn landscapes for this year's opening. No one can moan about landscapes." 

The truth is, Yuuri loved his new art, he found every picture just as memorizing as the one before it, he had found out from Phichit that on the eve of his inspiration 4 months ago, he had gotten ridiculously drunk and challenged a sexy Russian to a dance off, which embarrassingly resulted in Yuuri stripping and spending the night telling the man just how perfect he was and how he would love to draw him. Fortunately for Yuuri, he has never heard from the man since that night, and had managed to produce some beautiful art based around said Mans perfect features. 

He does sometimes wonder if the silver haired angel will ever see his paintings and rush to meet him, but Yuuri quickly pushes those thoughts away. No way would someone so perfect be interested in Yuuri with his messy hair, and paint splattered fingers. 

 

"Yuuri, I know you are day dreaming about Mr Grey in there, either you come out or I am going to show everyone at the exhibition a picture of the artist this one time he decided to pole dance for a sexy Russian!"

 

With that Yuuri and Phichit were currently outside the New York art Gallery watching the steady stream of people go inside, once they thought they had enough attendees they made their own way inside to observe the observers. 

 

\---

 

Victor stood awkwardly whilst his now Champion younger Brother and his current Boyfriend posed for a selfie in the middle of New York. Chris had struggled to come up with a design for the hotel and it had been set back, but now the building was up, and all they had to do was design the interior. Victor decided it was best to stay in New York and decide this so the Hotel would match the wonderful city. 

Yuri and Otabek had said they needed a holiday and so because Victor was lonely and got bored easily, he regrettably agreed for them to come along. 

As they were checking into the hotel, Victor seen a flyer on the reception desk...

 

_Special collection by Yuuri Katsuki_

_Showcased at The New York Art Gallery_

_06/04/2017_

_3:00pm onward_

 

Now usually this would not have been something to pique Victors interest, but the preview of one of this Yuuri's pictures had certainly gotten his attention.  

 

\---

 

2 Hours later and a phone call to Chris (where he told his friend that he had seen a painting of himself on a flyer and wanted to know how it had gotten there.)

Victor, Yuri and Otabek were on the way to the gallery. 

 

\---

 

"Phichit it's 4pm, and people are still coming in, I cannot believe how well this is going.

Do you think I should have put more paintings out, or requested for champagne?" 

 

"Yuuri, just relax, everything is going perf... oh Crap! Yuuri hide!"

 

Yuuri was quickly hurled behind a curtain by Phichit before he even had a chance to react. What the hell had gotten into his friend, but just at that moment he had peeped his head around the curtain to see a man, stood in the middle of the crowd, whipping his Platinum hair around taking in each and every painting of himself, he was tall. Taller than Yuuri, with long endless legs, and broad shoulders. His crisp suit made him look like he was worth a million dollars. 

People were starting to notice him too, his ocean blue eyes were now changing from Surprise to shock, to awe and then finally, Anger. 

Before he could make a scene Phichit was out there and putting his hands up, palms facing outward towards the angel that Yuuri was sure did not exist. The man with perfect features just simply demanded that he spoke to the Artist behind the paintings.

Yuuri knew there was no way back, he stepped from behind the curtain, swallowed the lump in his throat, took a few strides and stood directly in front of the man he dreams about. 

 

"I... I am... *Cough*. Hello, my name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am the artist who created these paintings, what appears to be the problem?"

Victor just stared, for he could not believe it. Mr Doe eyes, with his perfect full lips, and cute scrunched up brows, was here. He was talking to him, Victor knew he should of been angry but all he felt now was adoration. This man who had met him once, who had invaded his thoughts nearly every day since, had been painting him this whole time, he felt used in a way, but in a good way, if Mr Katsuki wanted him to be his Muse, he was not about to say no... 

 

"No Prob-"

 

"The problem Pig! Is that you have painted my Brother clearly without his permission due to the shocked look on his goofy face, and we will not be having it! Do you know who he is!? Oh Otabek, hold me back before I punch this guy in the face! Go ahead Victor, tell him who you are! We are gonna sue pig! You will see..."

 

"Dinner!!... Umm, sorry. I meant would you... would you like to go dinner with me?" Victor blurted out to the Beautiful brown eyes in front of him. He was not paying attention to what Yuri was saying, all he heard was "love sick idiot" as he and Otabek left the gallery.

 

\---

 

Yuuri could not move. 4 Months! 4 Months! He had been drawing a man he did not remember meeting, and here he was staring right at him. More like gawking, but he could not control himself. He ached to reach put and slide his fingers through the feather light hair, and only when he heard a shocked gasp escape the man did he realize he had done just that. With a deep blush, he snapped his hand away, averting his eyes to the floor. 

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be so forward, but I have kicked myself for 4 months for not asking you that question and... Ow!" 

 

Yuuri looked down to see that Victor has tripped over his own feet mid-sentence and was now pouting on the floor. He could not help the loud laugh that escaped him as he crouched down on the floor next to the man. 

 

"Your name?"

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"How am I supposed to agree to go to dinner with someone if I don't even know their name?" Yuuri giggled as he watched a deep blush appear on the taller man's face. 

 

"Victor, Victor Nikiforov.." Victor winced hoping the adorable Yuuri Katsuki did not recognize the name, he would much rather get to know him as himself and not the business man the papers made him out to be. Though he was currently still sat on the floor, not the image of elegance. Victor got up, and shot a glance around, again looking at the brilliance that this man has created with his hands. They truly were beautiful, and Victor now wished he had never cut his hair. He missed the feel of it down his back sometimes still. It had been years since he had chopped it off in a rage. 

 

Yuuri spoke then, he sounded quiet, almost afraid to speak to loudly.

"Okay then Victor, I know a nice place not too far from here, if I arrange it for another day I am afraid I will chicken out, so if you are available, can we possibly go there now?" 

 

Victor swayed a moment at the sound of his name on the sweet lips of Yuuri Katsuki thinking of how he can draw it out of him again in a more intimate fashion. Remembering his manners, he gestured for Yuuri to lead the way, and watching Yuuri sway his hips out of the gallery, had Victor trying to get his act together. He was better than this. He would think of something, maybe Yuuri would like to draw some more of him, with the thought of that Victor blushed and reached for the smaller mans arm. 


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a realization. 
> 
> Otayuri :)

 

Victor walked down the busy street, with his arm gently hooked through Yuuri's. They walked in a comfortable silence, one that gave Victor time to think about the current situation he found himself in. He peeked at the raven-haired man next to him. He had gone into that Gallery, completely forgetting about the napkin he found all those months ago, ready to face the artist and give him what for, what he did not expect though, was to be bewitched by the art that surrounded him, each and every painting took his breath. If they were not of him, he would have brought the whole collection. Though ridiculous as it sounds he still might buy one for his apartment back home. Just because they were of him did not mean he could not appreciate them. Furthermore, to discover that the artist had been Yuuri! The mystery man who had left him without even a name all those months ago, now that had him speechless. He had to play this right, though before he could come up with a plan Yuuri was gesturing that they had reached the restaurant. 

Yuuri sat down and peeked at the menu, it was still a little early for dinner, but he had somehow without thought ended up here with Mr Nikiforov! Why did that name seem so familiar? He looked over his menu to see the Russian looking rather pleased with himself, was he laughing? Was he laughing at Yuuri, he should have known this was too good to be true, he was being pranked wasn't he. He was just about to ask what was so funny before Victor spoke.

"So Yuuri, your art is truly amazing, can I ask where you got your inspiration from?" He chucked a little wink at Yuuri before pretending to be engrossed in reading the menu.

Yuuri starting fiddling with his sleeves, "Well, I... I um"

"Can I get you two any drinks?" Yuuri almost kissed the waitress for her excellent timing, he promptly ordered himself a diet coke, whilst Victor ordered a Vodka. 

"So Victor, you know I am an artist, what is it you do?" The weary look Victor gave Yuuri was unnerving, but he waited for the answer chewing on his lip. 

"I work in the hotel business." Now Yuuri was certain he recognized the name. 

"Gold hotels?" Oh, crap! No way, I can't be here. This is Victor fucking Nikiforov! The Billionaire. How could I have been so stupid, of course someone this god like would be too good for me, Phichit must have known this whole time, no wonder the social butterfly told me I didn't want to know any details of our night out. 

"Yes, Gold hotels"  _Great secrets out, play it cool Victor, distract him..._ "but that is boring, I would rather talk about something more interesting." He peeked at Yuuri and waited for the man to look at him before he continued. 

"If you like painting me so much, maybe next time I could model for you? Wouldn't that be fun; I could dress in a loincloth." Victor reached across the table to brush his fingers against Yuuri's but before they even got there, the raven-haired beauty was out the door without even a goodbye. 

"Why did he run away?"

\---

Yuri liked Otabek, not many people had just accepted him. Otabek knew he sometimes had a slight temper, but he never commented on it. He would just nod at Yuri and let him finish his rant. Something Yuri was not used to. After Otabek had asked Yuri to be his friend he knew instantly this would be a friendship unlike his others. He isn't like his big air brained brother; he isn't like that pesky JJ. He was small gestures, little smiles and a lot of what Yuri needed. They balanced each other out, it was only last month that Yuri started to feel things he had never felt before, and only 2 weeks after that he had taken the dive, and outright kissed Otabek on the lips whilst they were ice skating. He had heard about first kisses from his 'friends' and was expecting it be awkward, but he was not expecting that his 17-year-old heart would feel that it was going to burst out of chest. He had lost the ice from beneath his feet, all too soon he pulled away feeling light headed and dreading the response. He was more than happy when Otabek simply said "So will you be my boyfriend or what?" Yuri hadn't given him chance to catch his breath before he was kissing him again. 

2 weeks later, here they were. Hand in hand walking through central park. They talked about nothing and everything until their feet got tired. They sat on a bench and Yuri lent his head on Otabek’s shoulder whilst checking his phone. He had a text a message off Victor. 

_ Yuri... _

_ Gone back to the hotel, Yuuri ran away :(  _

_ Don't come back too late!  _

_ Love _

_ V :) _

"Gah! That other Yuuri is nothing but trouble, why must he always fall for the idiots?"

"Just let him sort this one out himself." Otabek gently ran his hand through Yuri's hair a sensation he thought he would never tire of. 

"What are you saying Beka?"

"I am just saying that Victor can be a bit... forward. Yeah. Forward. At times, and we don't know the full story, if this other Yuuri has been painting your brother, he must like him."

Yuri just huffed an exasperated sigh before standing up and dragging Otabek up with him. 

"Come on, I seen a Tiger balloon somewhere, and you’re going to buy it for me." 

As Otabek was buying the massive balloon, Yuri took out his phone and typed a quick reply. 

_ On the way back now. _

_ The pig doesn't know what he is missing out on.  _

_ ^_^ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading :)   
> This chapter is a bit slow, but I couldn't resist getting a bit of OtaYuri background.   
> Next chapter things will get interesting, and Yuuri will talk himself into working for Victor...


	5. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor makes Yuuri another offer, one he can't refuse.

Once Victor was back at the hotel he facetimed Chris.

“Well Victor, no wonder Bambi ran off... you don’t even know the guy and you proposed he paints you naked?”

“I panicked! Also I didn’t say naked.” The image that popped into Victor's head had his eyes widening. “Though it probably would of been worse if I did... now I think of it. I probably could of handled the situation differently.”

“Well you don’t say? Sorry sweet pea but I think this one just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Christophe. That is not an option. There is something about Yuuri Katsuki, I honestly had no idea he was so reserved, after that night at the bar I would of thought he would of loved the idea, but now I know. Under that shy persona is a dancing minx, and I will draw it out, I just need a plan,”

“Alright Romeo, but you are forgetting one thing, he is never going to agree to go out with you again.” Chris bit back his smile as he watched Victor’s face twist into that all too familiar look. The look of realisation, he generally had not thought of that.

“I will think of something.” Victor sighed as he realised that if he wanted to get to know Yuuri he was going to have to work for it, he very shortly realised again that he would probably fly across the world to get to know him. He was damned he was sure.

“Well while you're thinking of that could you possibly think about the hotel too? The hotel is built, the electricians and plumbers are due to finish in 3 days, and then the last thing left is the decorating and furnishing. I have had some designs sent over to your email, could you check them over and confirm if you are happy to proceed.”

“Chris! That’s it. I could kiss you right now!”

“As fun as it was the last time, I don’t think it is a good idea” Chris giggled as Victor basically jumped up and down with excitement on his Laptop screen.

“Very funny, but I mean it. It is an excellent idea, and he is sure to go for it, any artist would.”

“Victor, you do realise you still haven't told me what you are mumbling about.”

“Oh yes, of course sorry. Yuuri is an artist, why can’t we hire him to paint some original pieces for the hotel?” The more Victor thought about it, the more he realised it was a perfect idea, he could spend time with Yuuri, he would think of a way to get Yuuri to stay at the hotel while he works, and that way he could get another shot at winning the man over.

“Ignoring the fact you are crazy. That’s not a bad idea. It would certainly do great things for his career as an artist. His work is also very good, I will instruct Mila to put together a letter with the proposal and send it to his address.”

“NO! *cough* Sorry about that, I just meant I am here, why don’t you get Mila to email me his address, I will compose a letter and send it to him myself, I can pretend that the incident in the restaurant was a joke for me to offer him the work.”

“Okay lover boy, just play it cool, and let me know how it goes. I am off now for a meeting with Yakov, I will speak to the decorators and once you have given me your approval I will be coming to you to watch over the work.”

Once Chris’s screen went blank, he started laughing, over the years he had seen his best friend fall in and out of love, but he had never seen him so unfocused. Victor was all smiles and hugs, but deep down Chris knew the man just wanted someone he could be serious with. He laughed again at the image of Victor trying to stand still to be painted and then went on with calling Mila to make the arrangements.

 

Victor sat with his pen in his hand, maybe hand writing the letter was a bit too much, personal yes, but very unprofessional, after writing Yuuri’s name a few times, and decorating the page with little hearts, he went back to his laptop, and typed up the most boring, professional letter of his career. He looked over the designs Chris had sent him keen to get on with it, then memorised Yuuri's address. He was out the door quicker than Chris can pick up a guy at the bar, and that did not take long at all.

 

\---

 

 

“Oh Yuuri, you just ran away! A super hot, wait no… A SUPER HOT guy, who you have been pining over for 4 months basically throws himself at you and you run away?”

“Phichit! You know who he is, in fact you knew all along who he was, which I have not forgiven you for yet.” Yuuri chucks a side glare at Phichit, who is making tea and smiling from ear to ear over the whole situation. 

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you, I knew you would put yourself down, and come up with a secret motive like he is a spy and needs you to solve a case or something, why can you not just admit to yourself that your gorgeous Yuuri. He obviously thinks so.”

Yuuri felt himself turn red at that comment and tried to hide it behind the cushion he was clutching onto. To think that Victor found him attractive was ridiculous, Victor was a god compared to him, his long legs, and feather light hair. Yuuri still could not believe he had touched it, how embarrassing, he must have looked a fool. Though he could have his thoughts right? Yes, of course he could, in his mind he had touched Victor's hair more than once, he wondered for a second what it would feel like against bare skin, breezing across his bare shoulder or chest. 

“Yuuri are you blushing again?”

“WHAT? No. It is just hot in here isn’t it?” Yuuri got up and went to get himself a glass of water, obviously he couldn’t even think of him. Yuuri heard the buzzer go, and then Phichit was telling someone to come up. 

“Who was that Phichit, I didn’t know any of the guys were coming around tonight?” 

“It’s a surprise, I just need to pop out to get some things, I will be right back.” 

“You’re not making any sense?” 

“Good Luck!” With that Yuuri was on his own, very confused, he didn’t have much time to make sense of it though as the door knocked a second later. 

Yuuri gingerly walked towards the door, and peeped through the little hole and almost fell over with shock. On the other side of the door was a very handsome looking Russian, running a hand through his hair and looking nervous. 

So this is what Phichit meant, that boy has a lot of groveling to do when he gets home. 

Yuuri opened the door with what he hoped was a casual smile, Victor simply stared at him. 

“Did you need something Mr Nikiforov?”

“Oh yes, Yuuri. May I come in?”

Yuuri stepped back and gestured with his hand for Victor to come in. Victor looked around the apartment and marvelled at the place, it was small yes, but very tidy, it looked like an art studio, all around the room was bright colours, and it worked. It was so captivating that Victor hadn’t realised he was about to trip over a small table with a vase on top, well he did realised but once it was too late. 

Yuuri gasped and ran over to where Victor lay on the ground, covered in flowers and a little damp from the water that had fallen into his lap. Oh what a distraction that was going to be, Yuuri couldn’t think straight as he licked his lips and let his eyes meet the embarrassed ones of the man on the floor. Victor was staring right at him, neither of them moved, just looked at each other as time stood still, until Victor remembered seeing Yuuri disappear out the restaurant and quickly stood thrusting the letter towards the smaller man. 

“I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier, I was trying to make a joke and did not mean to offend you, what I actually wanted to talk to you about was my new hotel. If you read the letter it explains it all.”

It took Yuuri a minute to process the words, he couldn’t decided if he was devastated or relieved, had he wanted Victor to of been flirting with him? he wasn’t sure, but to find out it was a joke? That just confirmed his earlier suspicions. 

“Do you joke about being naked with everyone you meet Mr Nikiforov?” He asked as he opened the envelope to read the letter enclosed. He almost choked as he read it, he couldn’t believe it, they wanted him to create original pieces for the hotel, and wow, was it even legal to pay someone that much? He could really use the money, he could even visit his family, pay of his art lessons and pay his and Phichits rent for the next year. 

“I assure you it is not a regular occurrence Yuuri, and please call me Victor. Besides if you choose to accept then we will be working together soon, I have left my contact details on the bottom of the letter, once you have decided just let me know and I will have my secretary draw up a contract.”

Yuuri did not really know what to say, so he simply nodded, and the motion had him looking at Victor's ruined trousers again, though instead of offering him a towel, he simply started to blush. Victor as if noticing, turned back towards the little table and picked up the vase and flowers. 

“I also apologize for the flowers, I will replace them if you like, but for now I should go, I have some business to handle, and I would very much like to get these wet pants off.” 

The smaller man visibly paled as Victor said those last words, he really could not understand him, but oh how he wished he was the one licking those lips of his, before he could get carried away with his imagination, he promptly turned on his heel, and walked out the door, into the elevator, then onto the street where he leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. He breathed for what felt like the first time in 10 minutes and mentally clapped himself on the back. Well done Victor. Very smooth. 

 

\---

 

**From: Yuuri Katsuki**

**To: Victor Nikiforov**

Hello Victor, 

Thank you again for the opportunity, I have read through the contract I received via email, and I have a question before I sign?

 

**From: Victor Nikiforov**

**To: Yuuri Katsuki**

It will be a pleasure to work with you, and ask away.

 

**From: Yuuri Katsuki**

**To: Victor Nikiforov**

Why do I have to stay at the hotel while I am working for you?

 

**From: Victor Nikiforov**

**To: Yuuri Katsuki**

Simple. So myself and my business partner (Chris) can work closely with you to make sure the paintings and room decor do not clash, we are running on a tight deadline as your paintings are coming to life we will source what else we need to compliment the art and make the room perfect for our guests. Lets not forget that you live an hours journey from the hotel, and that commute will be torture. Any other questions?

 

**From: Yuuri Katsuki**

**To: Victor Nikiforov**

Oh yes, that makes sense. No more questions. See you in a few days. 

 

\---

 

Victor made sure Yuuri got the suite room that was opposite his. He was fairly sure Yuuri was going to be the death of him, but he really could not wait to get to know the man, and this was possibly the best way he could think to do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the continued support, next few days should be filled with updates... 
> 
> The tension will start building between our two main characters :)
> 
> Also I have never been to New York and well, I have no idea if an hour commute is realistic, but this is fiction, so can we let that slide please? :) Thanks! 
> 
> Happy reading 
> 
> -S


	6. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri moves into the hotel, the tension builds.

Yuuri packed his last item into his case, ran through his mental list one more time, before he zipped up the case, and pulled it by the front door along his box of art supplies.

A very sullen Phichit was sat on the couch, staring at a blank screen. Yuuri dragged his feet over to him intending the get the man's attention, when he got it, he put the back of his hand to his forehead.

“Oh Phichit, how will I survive without you drinking all my juice for a few weeks.”

He had reached the couch and laid across his friend's lap in a dramatic fashion. Phichit simply laughed at that and shoved his friend so he was sat next to him, the two lent into each other continued giggling as they passed insults to one another.

 

“I still can’t believe your paintings are going to be on display in the hotel! I have always known your art was fantastic Yuuri, I am so happy for you.”

“Thanks Phichit, I am a little nervous if I’m honest, what if it’s haunted?”

“It’s a brand new building Yuuri, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Besides, you will have Victooor to look after you.” He tossed a wink at his friend as he nudged him with his shoulder.

Yuuri shoved his over enthusiastic friend back and then got up. “Speaking of which, the car should be here soon, you will come and visit right, and I will come here when I get a few days off? We are not that far away after all.”

“Of course!” He stood up to help Yuuri with his bags. “I will expect to hear from you daily, if that Russian even breaths in your direction and you don’t tell me about it, I will be deeply upset!”

Yuuri just blushed and mumbled something in Japanese as he dragged his case to the elevator.

 

\---

 

Victor passed his room, he had asked his driver to take Yuuri’s luggage to his room, and tell Yuuri to come straight to see him. He wanted to make a good impression and so far he had tried sitting on the bed, but that had felt like too much, then he went for leaning against the wall, but that felt too animated, so he had settled for sitting at the desk reading a manager's report from one of his hotels. Work still had to be done after all.

When he heard the door knock he was too engrossed in what he was reading to register that it was Yuuri, he instructed that whoever it was can just walk in. All he got in response was another knock.

He got up from chair and swung the door open.

“Sorry Victor, I would've just walked in but I uhh, don’t have a key to your room.”

“Don’t apologise Yuuri, it’s my fault, I was working and it is a habit of mine when I am in my office. Please come in, have you eaten?”

“Yes, me and Phichit had dinner before I came here. Where is… umm the couple you were with at the gallery?”

“Oh that’s my brother Yuri and his boyfriend Otabek, they have returned back to Paris to train for the next skating competition, it is just us, and the decorators of course, who will arrive in the morning. They will be staying on the lower floors.”

Yuuri shuffled on his feet, the conversation was so simple but he couldn’t bring himself to relax, there was something bothering him and he knew he had to get it off his chest.

“Victor, before we go any further in our arrangement, there are a few things I need to say. I am not very good with words so please just listen, you can comment when I am finished.” Victor went to speak but Yuuri promptly held his hand up, afraid to stop in case he lost his nerve.

“I truly am grateful for this opportunity, but I can’t help but think that this is all because you seen my paintings of… well you seen my paintings and then all of sudden I have this amazing job offer, we haven’t spoken of my art and you haven’t even seen my portfolio.”

Victor could not help the way Yuuri’s assertiveness affected him, he felt himself lean towards him. “Are you saying your art is not good enough? That would be a shame Yuuri.”

“No, I.. umm” Yuuri stammered, Victor was oozing charm, and he wasn’t sure he could take it, he could smell the sweet smell of Victor and subconsciously leaned towards the welcoming scent, Victors blue eyes never left him, and he was quickly melting under the gaze. “My point wasn’t that I could not do the work, because I can.”

Victor sat back at his desk, watching as Yuuri fiddled with his blue hoodie sleeves, and chewed on his bottom lip. How he wished he could get his lips under his own. Without taking his eyes from Yuuri’s lips he asked “What was your point then?”

“I won’t sleep with you!” Yuuri almost spat out, he regretted the words instantly but Victors gaze had left him without the ability to think clearly. He found the nearest seat and sat down, only to realise it was the bed, nice going idiot he chided himself.

Victor kept his voice casual, but moved over to sit next to Yuuri on the bed, he watched as Yuuri’s face went through all the emotions possible, he wasn’t sure how to respond to such a bold statement, and he was slightly disappointed, but he understood where the man was coming from.

“I understand, I seen all your art that you had based around me, and you think I just want to sleep with you. Don’t worry Yuuri this is strictly professional, I won’t try to sleep with you.” fuck. This wasn’t going well…

“Thank you for being understanding, I should go and unpack now, thank you again Victor.” As Yuuri went to stand Victor grabbed his hand and pulled him back so he was again sitting on the bed.

“One more thing,” he felt his mouth go dry as he watched the pink rise on Yuuri’s cheeks from the touch. “The kitchen is not open yet, so we will be going out for breakfast in the morning, why don’t you come over here around 8am?”

Yuuri felt his heart turn over in his chest, he hadn’t thought of that, he was both excited and nervous about the idea. He had to quickly remind himself that nothing romantic could happen between him and the Russian, Victor would just want sex, and Yuuri was not willing to just give that, he didn’t care how sexy and ridiculously tempting the man was. He would have to suck it up and manage sharing meals with him.

“Okay, sure. Goodnight Victor, see you in the morning.” With that he left his room quickly. So he didn't get to see Victor not so gracefully fall off the bed.

 

Neither of the two slept that night, Victor had spent the night thinking about Yuuri and how intriguing he was, the Japanese man had too many personalities, and Victor had found them all endearing so far. The flirt: sexy. The shy guy: too damn cute and adorable. The man that said he would not sleep with him. Okay admittedly he was his least favourite, but he had said it so bluntly Victor almost thought he had imagined it. “Yuuri Katsuki you really are something.”

 

Yuuri on the other hand couldn’t sleep because he was too worked up, spending 10 minutes with Victor had shattered his nervous system, and he was currently painting to help calm himself down. He had decided to start with a part of the park he had memorised. He always liked to go there and thought it would make a nice piece for one of the rooms. Once the clock read 4am he was finally able to crawl into the huge bed and dream of silver hair and blue eyes.

 

When Yuuri woke up at 7:30am he had a message from Victor:

 

_Good Morning,_

 

_I looked at your website before I offered you the job. I loved the one titled ‘sunset in Hasetsu’. I actually just bought it, so don’t worry about painting one for this suite. ;)_

 

_See you in a few._

_V._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris will be back next chapter, and Yuuri misunderstands a situation.


	7. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute moments, some annoying ones. 
> 
> Yuuri overthinks a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said last chapter that Chris would be making his appearance but this chapter turned out to be much longer, and now has taken a slightly different direction. My apologies, but do not worry. Chris is most definitely in the next one, along with Phichit.

At 7:55am on the dot, Yuuri was stood outside Victors door with his hand raised about to knock the door when suddenly the Russian opened the door wide.

 

“Morning Yuuri! I heard your door close.”

 

“Ah… uh… morning” Yuuri could feel the blush creep up his cheeks, and thought he seen Victor smile as he walked past Yuuri down the hallway towards the elevator. After taking a few deep breaths Yuuri followed him.

 

\---

 

“Victor look out!” Yuuri grabbed the Russian and pulled him out the way as a stray cart went flying past them, crashing into a dumpster just behind them.

 

“Yuuri on my... “ he was cut short as he realised what position he was in, he was flush against Yuuri's chest, the smaller man had stumbled as he pulled him out the way and they had collided. The cart now forgotten Victor looked down in those big brown eyes, and subconsciously licked his lips. Yuuri noticed the action and stepped away quickly, visibly blushing from the contact. He straightened the jumper he had on and look at Victor.

 

“You should pay more attention to what's happening in front of you, that could've ended very differently.”

 

Victor snapping out of his daze. “Well it was a good job my knight in shining armour was here to save me then.” He tossed a wink at Yuuri, earning a smile with a deeper blush, he loved making Yuuri blush, he had learnt over the last fews days that it was one of his favourite pass times.

 

“Next time I am going to let the cart hit you.” Yuuri chuckled and then continued walking towards the hotel, he was used to Victors clumsiness. He had been at the hotel for 4 nights now, in that time Victor has flooded his bathroom, broken a lamp, stumped his toe on nearly every object within the hotel.

 

“You would miss me too much Yuuri.” Yuuri just grunted in response. Victor was going to push the point further, but decided against it, he didn’t want to break the easy atmosphere that had settled between the two. Every day they would do this. They would go for breakfast, walk around New York looking for inspiration for Yuuri’s paintings, they would snack for lunch, return to the hotel for quick showers, then head out for dinner. Victor had loved every minute of it. The only thing he did not like was how lonely it got in the evenings. For that though he had a plan.

 

“Hey Yuuri, can I ask you something?”

 

Yuuri was looking up at the sky reflecting on the past few days. “Yes, of course.”

 

“Can I come to your suite tonight?” Seeing the shocked expression on Yuuri's face Victor rushed to elaborate. “No no no no, nothing like that, I just meant that… umm, sorry… gosh, i just get so bored in the evenings and I am sure it is sending me insane. You won’t even know I am there. I will be working anyway, just knowing someone else is in the suite will help me a lot.” _Way to keep it casual Victor._

 

Yuuri smiled and turned to Victor they were just approaching the hotel doors. “Of Course you can, it is your hotel after all.” Victor laughed at that. “I don’t know if I will be good company though, when I paint I disappear into my own world. The company will also be nice though as long as your don’t break my lamp.” Yuuri nudged Victor's shoulder as they stepped into the elevator, then blushed at how naturally he had done it.

 

\---

 

Victor sat at Yuuri’s desk, not paying attention to the board papers on his screen but choosing to instead admire the view. Victor had decided over the last few days that Yuuri was possibly the sexiest man he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Infact Victor was absolutely certain that Yuuri Katsuki was perfect. The way his eyes shine while he laughs, the way he will casually touch or flirt with Victor, then blush a deep scarlet. The way he fiddles with his sleeves, and chews on his bottom lip.

 

Once Yuuri had finished painting he came on sat on the desk next to Victor, paint splattered on his cheek, and on his hands. “I was thinking of watching a film tonight if you want to join me?”

 

Victor got up so quick, he knocked Yuuri’s lamp off the desk.

 

\---

 

A further 3 days later Yuuri was sat on the sofa watching a sleeping Victor. He had fallen asleep watching the movie, when Yuuri had tried to wake him, he mumbled something in Russian and laid down with his head in the younger mans lap. The contact had Yuuri’s heart in flutters. When he had asked for Victor to stay for a movie 3 days before he had never dreamed it would become tradition. The truth was, that evening he didn’t want to be alone. The pressure of painting for a grand hotel was building, and Victor was able to distract and calm Yuuri in a way he never imagined. Though having said mans head on his lap was having the opposite effect at the moment.

 

Yuuri absentmindedly ran his fingers through Victor's hair. He wished he was good with words, and had the confidence to talk to Victor. Not talk to him like he does everyday, but really talk to him, to tell him how he was nervous about his art, about how he was having a fantastic week here at the hotel, and how he loves spending time with Victor, laughing at the older man's clumsiness, sharing all their meals, exploring the city for what feels like the first time. How originally Victors beauty had inspired him, but now the man's heart and soul seeped into everyone of Yuuri’s pictures. Of Course though, he could never tell Victor any of these things. Even if he had the confidence, he was here to do a job, and once that job was done, he was sure Victor would never reach out to him again. The thought sent a jab to Yuuri’s heart. One he had every time he thought about what would happen when the hotel opens, and he is no longer needed here.

 

“Yuuri? Are you okay?” Victors gruff from sleep voice snapped Yuuri out of his thoughts and he released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “Your face was going purple.”

 

“Yes! Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“What was you thinking about, I’ve never seen you looking so distressed.”

 

“I… well, I am unsure of my latest piece. That is all.” Yuuri cringed he knew what was about to come before Victor even opened his mouth. He had been trying to spy on Yuuri’s work for days, but the younger japanese man always found an excuse to put it off.

 

“Well how about I have a look at it?” Before Yuuri could reply Victor was already standing and walking over towards the bedroom where Yuuri kept his art. Yuuri quickly stumbled behind him as Victor swung the door open and froze. Yuuri froze behind him, his heart rate kicking it up a notch, it wasn’t until a lone tear made its way down Victors cheek did Yuuri realise he was holding his breath again. The room suddenly felt so small, he was vaguely aware of Victor saying something, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen, he was not ready for this, he had expected some criticism, but he wasn’t prepared for Victor, the man who had been his inspiration for all the pieces to hate them that much it brought him to tears. He didn't’ and would not hear it, he was mortified. He felt a hot tear roll down his own cheek, and rest on his lip. The taste salty and familiar. Victor's face came into focus then in front of Yuuri and after seeing the devastation on Victor's face Yuuri forgot how to breathe.

  


\---

 

Victor opened the door and froze. He had seen Yuuri's art before yes, he had marvelled at it, but this. This was something else entirely, he was now a prisoner to it. As his eyes scanned across the various canvas’ he felt too many emotions to name, it was beautiful, no more than beautiful, it was as if Yuuri had poured his everything into them, and Victor almost felt like the art was telling a story. A story so beautiful and powerful that it had now reduced Victor to tears. He turned around to congratulate Yuuri on his amazing work only to see he was crying.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

The look on Yuuri’s face had Victor in a panic, what had he done! He didn’t want to upset him, he moved towards Yuuri to ask what was wrong but just as he went to speak the younger man crumbled to the floor.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Victor crouched down and quickly gathered Yuuri into his arms, he gently carried him over to the neatly made bed, and laid him ontop of the sheets. He quickly scrambled out the room to grab some water, and when he returned Yuuri was coming to and rubbing at his head.

 

“Yuuri, I am so sorry. I didn’t know you were going to faint, and I reacted too slowly. You just went down so quickly, and I. Well I don’t know, I panicked I hope it’s okay that I carried you.”

 

Yuuri looked awfully pale still, so Victor shut up and handed him the glass hoping it helped. He had never been in this situation before and had no idea how to handle it.

 

A few moments later Victor heard Yuuri whisper something but could not quite make out what it was. “Can you repeat that Yuuri, I didn’t hear you?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry!? You didn’t just let me hit the deck. I am the one who should be apologising.”

 

“No Victor, I am sorry I let you down, you don’t like the paintings, it’s okay you don’t need to soften the blow, just can I stay tonight then I will go in the morning?”

 

“WHAT!? Yuuri, you are crazy! I love your art. Is that what happened? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry.”

 

“But, you were crying?”

 

“I was yes, but only because your art is perfect. I walked in here expecting to see art similar to that in the gallery but Yuuri, honestly these pictures around us now… I can’t describe it, I looked at them and I felt so happy, and then so sad. It was truly overwhelming.”

 

This time when Yuuri cried it was with happiness, his heart suddenly felt lighter and without realising it, he stood up and hugged Victor around the waist, burying his head into the Russians shoulder.

 

“Maybe we should get you checked out, I think you took a nasty hit to the head.” Victor only half joked, he couldn’t believe he was holding Yuuri Katsuki in his arms finally. He rested his chin on top of the smaller man's head and he got so lost in the moment. He was about to tell Yuuri that the only thing more beautiful than his art was he himself when Yuuri pulled away.

 

“Thank you, I think that I needed that. Do you really like it? I have really enjoyed painting this collection.”

  
Victor stepped back to admire the work again and then stepped forward again taking Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri took in a sharp breath and look up at VIctor, he eyes flashing dark, and a deep blush spreading across his face. “It is the second most beautiful thing I have laid my eyes upon.”

 

Yuuri hesitates. "What is the first?" 

 

"Well you are." 

 

Then lips crashed together. All the mens frustration from the last week creating a fire that the men basked in, Yuuri wildly tangled his hands in Victors hair, as Victor ran his hands down the smaller mans sides, finding his thighs and hoisting them up so he was carrying him back over to the bed. Yuuri moaned at the action and slipped his tongue into Victors mouth, getting lost in the taste. Victor laid Yuuri down gently, unable to believe what was happening, he was starting to believe that he would never know Yuuri like this, and that he had his chance at the club when they first met, and would never get it again, but yet again, Yuuri had floored the man. He was so lost in the heat and passion that he didn't even realise he was uncomfortably hard, Yuuri had kept his legs wrapped around his waist, and when Victor pushed his length against him, his eyes shot open, and his movement stilled as if he was knocked out of a trance. 

 

"We can't do this Victor. It isn't right, I am here to do a job, I can not get distracted." He wasn't looking at Victor, but he got the point. A distraction Yuuri had called him, is that all this was. Admittedly when Victor first met Yuuri it was his attraction to the man that had him hooked, but it had become so much more than that. He would be content to just hold Yuuri close while he sleeps, he would vow to not try anything intimate until Yuuri was ready and he was about to say that when Yuuri delivered the killer blow. 

 

"Can you leave now please." 

 

\---

 

As Yuuri laid in bed that night, he rested his fingers onto his lips, burning the feeling of Victors lips into his brain. It took all his will power to ask him to leave, but he could not go through the heart break. He could no longer lie to himself, he has fallen completely in love with Victor Nikiforov. A man who could never love someone like him, no matter how sweet and adorable he had been the last week. He was still the billionaire, the playboy, and Yuuri refused to be just a notch on the bed post. He would control himself better. Things needed to go back to being professional, the last few days had been perfect and he did not regret them, but no more. Victor was Victor and Yuuri was Yuuri. Chalk and Cheese. Too different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any typos, it was late when I posted this, and my glasses are lost... so editing was a bit sketchy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	8. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri struggle to find a private moment to talk.

Victor stepped out the hotel doors. He had tried going back to his room, but he couldn’t rest, he needed to clear his head, so he had decided to go for run. Running was easy, it was natural to Victor, his well toned body was able to carry him for miles, allowing him to gather his thoughts and begin to think more clearly. He wanted Yuuri, he had become all he thought about, Yuuri’s laugh, his smile, the way his legs felt wrapped around his waist. No! He was here to clear his head, not to fantasise about someone who did not return his feelings. He was a distraction to Yuuri, and that confession hurt Victor more than he would of thought. Ugh! This wasn’t working, Victor looped around the block and ran back towards the hotel. 

 

Victor had slowed to a walk and was stretching out his shoulders when he seen Chris step out the car. 

 

“Victor! Thank the stars, you wasn’t answering your phone and I thought I was going to have to sleep outside!” 

 

Victor ran up to his friend and grabbed him in a bone crushing hug. This was what he needed, a friend, with Chris being here he would be able to get back into work, and push thoughts of Yuuri out of his mind. 

 

“Oh Chris, come on in! We have lots to catch up on my friend, and I am sure I have a bottle of Vodka in my suite.” Chris raised a knowing eyebrow at Victor, and followed him into the hotel.

 

\---

 

“So… that’s enough about business and my escapades, I take it things have not gone well with Mr Doe, sorry, Yuuri?” Victor's mouth fell open, he had been extra careful to not tell Chris about Yuuri, he thought he was succeeding, but it seems this was a story he could not avoid telling. 

 

“I really like him Chris, he’s different, he’s gorgeous, and sexy, but above all that he has the purest soul I have ever met. I feel so relaxed around him, this last week I have been a different person and if I am honest. It feels wonderful to not be hard faced dick.” 

 

“Well that’s wonderful mon amie, but why do you look like you just lost your fortune?”

 

“He doesn’t feel the same way, I am just a distraction and I don’t want that lifestyle anymore Chris, I want someone who I can treasure.” 

 

Victor averted his gaze to the floor, and Chris felt his heart twist in an unfamiliar sensation. He had never seen Victor look so broken, the man was such a happy spirit, though Chris had to admit that sometimes he wasn’t the best judge of character, Chris would scope Yuuri out himself tomorrow. 

 

“That’s enough Vodka, come on let's get into bed, I will meet Yuuri tomorrow, you take the day off, Yuri would love to hear from you, though he would punch me in the gut if he knew I ever said that.” 

 

The two men laughed and fell into bed, Chris had decided to stay in Victor suite for the first night, he would locate his own suite tomorrow. 

 

\---

 

Yuuri dragged himself out of bed, he had spent the whole night thinking about Victor, Victor who Yuuri could of sworn looked hurt at being asked to leave, he tossed and turned all night thinking about it, if he had allowed things to continue would Victor of stayed? Would things of carried on as they were, domestic bliss, would they have blossomed into a love Yuuri can only dream about. Of Course they couldn’t, Yuuri knew that. He was deluding himself into believing a dream, one that would never come true, but then when he thought of Victor's reaction to his art, the way his eyes had sparkled with tears, tears that Yuuri had unintentionally put there. The way Victor had crushed them together as if he felt the same burning need that Yuuri did. So confused by all the emotions he decided to shower.

 

When he walked back into his room his gaze fell onto one of his creations, this one was simple and elegant, the skyline of New York. He was thinking of Victor especially when he painted this one. His silver hair, his sharp jawline, his habit of walking into things was shown through the clouds, as they came together above the buildings, Victor was much like those buildings, he was hard on the outside, an image of masculinity, sharp corners, expensive, but it wasn’t the outside that mattered, it was the life and colour that went on inside the walls that mattered, and that was what was beautiful about Victor. 

 

Yuuri left his room so quickly he didn’t even put shoes on, he was outside Victor's room in an instant, his confidence gone as quickly as it came, it was too early, Victor wouldn’t be expecting him for breakfast yet, and would he even want him there today after last night. 

 

“Hell with it.” Yuuri used his master key that Victor had given him and let himself in, then stood shocked at the sight before him. He had been so stupid, he had been about to tell Victor how he really felt, but now he knew his doubts were correct, VIctor, his precious Victor, his inspiration was in bed with someone else. Looking at him as if he had seen a ghost. 

 

\---

 

“Shit! Yuuri, this isn’t…”

 

“Don’t!” The younger man looked like he was going to throw up. 

 

“Why are you here Yuuri?” 

 

“I just wanted to ask you about something work related, but I see that you are busy, it no longer matters.” Yuuri went to turn on his heel before Victor jumped out of bed and ran over to him. 

 

“You're lying, why did you come into my room Yuuri, this early, looking like you haven't brushed your hair, and not wearing shoes?” Yuuri visibly paled, his colouring looked like he hadn’t breathed in a while. He looked to his bare feet and his face hardened.

 

“I did not realise I had to dress for company Mr Nikiforov. Now if you'll excuse me I should go dress for breakfast.” With that Yuuri left the room, leaving Victor stood staring after him. After a few moments Chris came and stood next to him. 

 

“I am going to shower, then meet Yuuri for Breakfast, you stay here. He’s already going to be embarrassed when he realises who I am, having you present will only make it worse.”

 

Victor simply stared at him. “What just happened Chris?” 

 

“Well my old friend, I am no expert but I would guess that if I hadn’t of been in your bed, you both would of been now. Sorry man.” Chris kissed Victor's head and sauntered into the bathroom without another word. 

 

After he heard the door to the bathroom close Victor sat back down onto the bed in a daze only remembering he was stood a good few feet away when his ass collided with the hard floor. “Ow!” 

 

\--- 

 

Yuuri wished the ground would swallow him up. Mr Giacometti had spent the whole of breakfast explaining that he and mysteriously absent Victor were old friends and business partners. The night before the two had caught up over a bottle of vodka, and due to his late arrival he had stayed in Victor's room. 

 

“Mr Gia”

 

“Please call me Chris Yuuri, I may be the boss but I am human, and this is not the 1800’s” 

 

“Of course sorry Chris, you really don’t have to explain yourself to me, I just simply wanted to ask Victor about the next location he would like me to paint, I am sorry however that I jumped to conclusions.” Yuuri felt himself going bright red, he was sure his true reason for going into Victor's room as he did was written across his face, but Chris just laughed off the subject. 

 

“Well considering I am here, and Victor is doing some work today, why don’t me and you sort out any current problems you have.” Chris gave him a knowing wink before paying the bill and leading the way out into the cold air. 

 

“It really isn’t necessary I think I figured it out myself, I can show you some of my work so far if you wish, Victor is happy with what we have so far, but now I have met you it would be good to have a second opinion.” 

 

“I would love to see it, though you know you have met me before right?” 

 

“Oh, right of course, the thing is Mr G” after a stern look from Chris Yuuri corrected himself. “Chris. I am not much of drinker, and well, I don’t remember anything from that night.” Yuuri blushed again and fiddled with his sleeve, Chris burst out laughing and clapped a hand across Yuuri’s back. 

 

“Okay then, it’s a pleasure to meet you Yuuri.” He kept his arm casually thrown across the smaller man's shoulders as they laughed off the tension of the morning and strode back to the hotel. 

 

\---

 

Chris walked into Victor's room, as few hours after his and Yuuri’s return, the japanese man received a phone call saying his friend was outside and had decided to surprise Yuuri. Chris rang up a fancy restaurant and booked a table saying the four of them had to celebrate. Victor was dressed in a sharp black suit that made him look like James Bond. 

 

“You look very handsome indeed Victor, I am almost jealous of Yuuri.” 

 

“Don’t joke Chris, I am still shocked over this morning, do you really think he came here to tell me he has feelings for me?” 

 

“Ofcourse I do! I don’t know how you two got this far without me! He feels the same way as you do, you just need to talk to him.” 

 

“Okay, then let's go.” 

 

“Umm, Victor darling, you may want to put some shoes on.” 

 

\--- 

 

“Oh Yuuri, you are going to kill him in that suit, if Mr fancy pants doesn’t wet himself when he sees you I will eat my shoe.” 

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri ran over and covered his friends mouth with his hand, he knew he shouldn’t of told Phichit about Victor, but he couldn’t help himself, he had missed his friend dearly, and he just wanted to sit and gossip again like they would in their small apartment. 

 

“Mission accomplished.” Phichit smiled so big Yuuri was sure he had lost it, but then he followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Victor. He looked… well he was utterly godlike. Yuuri suddenly felt under dressed in his navy suit, that he was sure cost nothing compared to Victors swanky black number. His eyes raked in the sight before him, forgetting about Chris and Phichit. His heart rate increased to a dangerous level, and then his eyes met Victors, who seemed to be mirroring Yuuri’s emotions. Phichit and Chris shared a glance and started whispering as they made their way to the car. Victor was the first to break the silence. 

 

“Shall we join them?” He offered his arm to Yuuri, which the younger man accepted shakily. He wasn’t sure he could form a sentence so he let the Russian lead him to the car where their friends were both watching them, he was sure he seen Phichit take a photo.

 

\--- 

 

A couple of hours later the friends were chatting and joking easily, Yuuri had drank a bit more than usual and it had not gone unnoticed. 

 

“Nervous about something Yuuri, I thought you said you didn’t drink?” Chris leaned onto Phichit as the two shared a glance, and Victor looked straight at Yuuri to see his reaction. He had noticed how Yuuri’s eyes had glossed over, and he was permanently pink, he had only seen him like this once before, and he was excited and disappointed at the same time, drunk Yuuri was the first one he had met, but he really wanted to talk to sobor Yuuri, that will just have to wait until tomorrow when the man had sobered up. 

 

“Actually Chris, yes I am!” 

 

Phichit stilled and looked at Yuuri. “What are you nervous about Yuuri, were all friends here, your art will look fantastic don’t be nervous, we all love it!” 

 

“Nope, not the art… the art, is simppl--” The man looked angry at himself for not being to talk. “Why do my lips feel funny?” 

 

“That would be the alcohol Yuuri” Victor laughed. “Maybe we should take you back to the hotel?” 

 

“Only if you carry me?” Victor froze, and looked to their friends for help, but both men just laughed. 

 

“About time he admitted it to himself” Phichit retorted and he and Chris both left to get the car. 

 

“Come on Yuuri, we can talk tomorrow, lets just get some water and go to bed.” 

 

Yuuri whooped, rather loudly, and attempted to stand. Victor stood with him, and Yuuri leant on him a lot before he had enough balance to walk. As they walked past a neighbour table, Yuuri leant dangerously out of Victors grip and whispered rather loudly. 

 

“He said we're going to bed, I am going to go to his bed.” 

 

“Okay then Yuuri, that’s enough chit chat.” Victor gave an apologetic smile to the table of shocked faces and supported Yuuri to the car, where he fell asleep with his head on Victor's shoulder. 

 

Once they were back at the hotel, Phichit tried to take Yuuri to his room but Yuuri protested rather harshly that he was staying in Mr fancy pants room tonight and he wanted to go there. 

 

“No funny business Victor, I can see you care about him, but if you let anything happen tonight, Yuuri will never forgive himself.” 

 

“I promise Phichit, I do care about him, more than he realises.” 

 

“Chris told me, and you have my blessing, but if you hurt him, I don’t care how rich you are I will hurt you 10 times more, you got that!” Victor looked shocked but nodded and lead Yuuri towards his door, the man was drunkenly babbling in japanese. 

 

“One more thing Victor, don’t you ever tell him I told you this, but Yuuri does not have much experience with relationships, he doesn’t trust people easily, and well I suppose what I am saying is well… it doesn’t matter. Goodnight.” With that he disappeared and left Victor alone to take Yuuri to bed. 

 

Victor helped Yuuri out of his shoes and blazer, and laid him down on the bed. 

 

“I am nervous about you.” Victor looked at Yuuri, remembering the conversation they had been having before they left. 

 

“Why are you nervous about me?”

 

“Because you are beautiful, I could paint you everyday and never grow tired of it, your my inspiration and I am nervous that I will never be anything to you.” With that he fell asleep, his lips mumbling as if he was still talking. 

 

Victor just sat next to Yuuri on the bed, and brushed the hair out of his eyes, he hadn’t worn his glasses tonight and he looked devastatingly beautiful. 

  
“You are already so much to me moya lyubov.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are. two more chapters left :) 
> 
> let me know your thoughts...


	9. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finds out what Phichit was trying to tell him the previous night.

“Phichit… move over.” Yuuri was distantly aware of a weight on top of him, he was also aware that his mouth felt like he hadn’t drank in a week, and that his head was pounding. He managed to pull his eyes open, intent on making Phichit move so he could get up for a drink, but when he opened his eyes, all he seen was silver. “Shit!” 

 

_ So it hadn’t been a dream. Oh my gosh! It wasn’t a dream!  _ Realisation hit him like a slap to the face, he had really gotten rather drunk last night, he had flirted with Victor, he still remembers clearly resting his hand on Victor's knee as he spoke to him, and laughing a little too hard at his humour and oh gosh he told strangers that he was going to Victor's bed. The embarrassment, he was about to apologise and get up when he realised that Victor was still sound asleep, Yuuri’s mumbling had not waken him from his slumber. Good, he had time to think. Victor truly had been a gentleman the night before, he never laughed at Yuuri, he had brought him to his room after Yuuri’s protest even though he didn’t have to, and what was that conversation between him and Phichit? Had Phichit given the best friend warning? Oh gosh, if Yuuri wasn’t currently lying in Victor's arms, he would want the ground to swallow him up. He doesn’t remember what happened once he got to Victor's room, though by the looks of it he had collapsed on the bed and gone straight to sleep. 

 

After a few more minutes debating his options, Yuuri decides it is best for him to get up and go back to his room and shower. As he tries to slide out of the bed though, Victor grumbles and tightens his grip around Yuuri’s torso. Shocked Yuuri turns to look at the sleeping beauty, who is still in fact very much asleep, Yuuri tries again to loosen Victors grip on him, but he suddenly hears. “Stay”, and with that one word, Yuuri loses all motivation to leave, and slips back into unconsciousness cuddled up against the most gorgeous man he has ever met.

 

\---

 

A few hours later, Yuuri finds himself back in his room, eating breakfast with Phichit and Chris, he was unable to locate Victor earlier so he quickly got up, and retreated to his own room, not wanting to outstay his welcome. 

 

“So Yuuri, care to tell us what happened last night?” Phichit takes a sip of his coffee while he watches Yuuri closely for an answer. 

 

Yuuri nervously chews on his lip, he is currently sat across from the other two on his bed, he felt like he was being interviewed like in those cheesy crime drama programmes Phichit watches. “Well, we went for dinner, I had a few too many drinks, then I went to bed.” 

 

“Yes, but whose bed did you end up in?” Chris winked again, and Yuuri questioned whether or not it was a twitch considering how often the swiss did it. 

 

“Okay, look you two, we all know that I stayed in Victor's room last night, he was a perfect gentleman from what I remember, but that is all that happened, he wasn’t even there when I woke up, so it clearly did not mean anything, but while we are passing blame, what about you Phichit!” 

 

“Me!? I didn’t sleep in anyone else's bed! Well unless your bed counts, but you wasn’t even in it!” 

 

“I remember last night you know, you nearly let it slip to Victor.” 

 

“Let what slip… oh, wait. Yes.” 

 

“Exactly yes! Could you imagine if he found out, I would have to quit.” 

 

Chris decided to join the conversation then, even though he wasn’t privy to what the other two were talking about. “Look Yuuri, I can see you are obviously upset over something, but Victor is my closest friend, I have known him for years, and I can tell you that you have him all wrong, he may be showy, and vain, but he doesn’t judge others, I am sure that whatever is going on you can explain it too him and he will understand, or at least try to. You can’t quit now, we are so close to finishing, and I don’t want to have to scout for a new artist.”

 

“Yuuri… You can’t hide from this any longer, you obviously have feelings for him, and things will only get worse.” Phichit looked at Yuuri with a look he had seen many times before. The man knew Yuuri better than he knew himself, and he was right. It was time to talk to Victor.

 

Yuuri sighed heavily, he didn’t have the energy to lie to them. “I think I have fallen for him, but he couldn’t possibly feel the same way, I don’t want to get my heart broken.” Yuuri felt his blush creep on slowly this time, it is the first time he had admitted that to anyone but himself. 

 

“Yuuri.” It was Chris now. “Go find him.” 

 

\--- 

 

Victors muscles were starting to burn, he had gone to grab coffee this morning for himself and Yuuri, but when he returned to his room, it was empty, the bed was made, and Victors note untouched. He thought that maybe Yuuri hadn’t seen it, so he went to Yuuri’s room and was about to knock when he heard Yuuri’s voice. 

 

_ “It clearly didn’t mean anything.”  _

 

After that Victor came down to the pool. It had been open for a few days now, but he hadn’t had the time to use it. No one would look for him down here, he had time to think. Though the more he thought, the more confused he got, after what Yuuri had said last night, he was sure they were on the same page. He had been so ready to tell Yuuri how he felt, but now. He wasn’t sure anymore. He knew that Yuuri had feelings for him in some form, he had admitted that himself, but if Victor was to confess to Yuuri, he would give himself to him, and he couldn’t do that until he knew that Yuuri felt the same.

 

During his inner monologue he had stopped in the middle of the pool, so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone else had gotten into the water with him. 

 

“Victor?” He turned quickly to see Yuuri stood behind him. His toned body on display, and Victor thought he would faint from the mere sight of it. 

“How did you find me here?” He still hadn’t taken his eyes off Yuuri’s perfection, his heart was pounding, this was what he wanted, he was done with thinking, he wanted Yuuri, and he would take whatever the man was willing to give him. 

 

“Sorry, I… I’ll go.” Yuuri turned to leave, but Victor was quicker and grabbed his shoulder, Yuuri turned back around and Victor wondered if Yuuri could feel the electric shock that was shooting from Yuuri’s shoulder to Victors finger tips. 

 

“No, don’t go. Please. I was just surprised that’s all.” Yuuri moved closer to Victor, both of them marvelled at seeing the other so close to nudity for the first time, Victor hand was hot on Yuuri’s shoulder, and he found himself wanting more, Yuuri moved closer again, and after taking a breath and never taking his eyes from Victor's specular blue ones, he rested his hands on Victor's hips. He had came here to talk, but seeing the pale god in front of him, he was lost for words, his body now taking over.

 

“Victor I.” Lips crashed together. The tension finally getting too much for both of them. Yuuri melted into the touch, he wanted more, he needed more, so he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck, and the taller man responded by grabbing Yuuri’s thighs and wrapping them around his waist, both men gasped at the contact, but they continued to kiss each other taking in each others sounds, Yuuri instinctively ground against Victor’s growing erection, and the russian man gasped before starting to assault Yuuri’s neck.

 

“Victor, I have to tell you, that I... “ The russian kissed down his jaw causing him to lose his train of thought. “I’ve never done this before.” 

 

At that Victor stopped. “Yuuri?” 

 

“I am sorry to spring this on you at a time like this.”  _ He gestured between the two men with his hand _ . “It’s just I’ve never found the right person, and well, I thought you should know.” 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean with me, we can stop whenever you want.” 

 

“No! No, please don’t stop, I don’t think I have ever wanted anything like I want this right now, with you.” 

 

The two men crashed together again, Yuuri wound his fingers through Victors featherlight hair, that he had painted so many times, and now he would paint it in a whole new light. He was just about to recommend they take this upstairs, when the Russian read his mind and started carrying him towards the exit. 

 

\---

 

“Yuuri, I need to know that this is what you want” The pair had stripped back there shorts, and had made it back to the room unseen, luckily all the workmen were either busy or on lunch. 

 

“Yes, please Victor. I want this.” That was all the confirmation Victor needed.

 

\--- 

 

_ Knock.  _

 

_ Knock.  _

 

_ Knock.  _

 

“I know you're in there Victor, come on I’ve booked a table and we still need to find Yuuri!” 

 

Victor tore his eyes open. “Crap! Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri darling you need to wake up, we are going to be late for dinner.” Once he seen the japanese man open his eyes, he was up and in the shower, forgetting to open the door for Chris.

 

“Right if you're not going to let me in, I will let myself in.” Yuuri heard the sound of the card sliding over the door, then the door opened and Chris was stood staring at him, wide eyed with a huge smirk on his face. “Well, well, well, looks like someone's talk went well. Where is Victor?” When Yuuri just stared and didn’t respond he got the hint. “Phichit is waiting downstairs you have 10 minutes.” Then he sauntered out the room. 

 

Yuuri was mortified. He had 10 minutes, and he desperately needed a shower, nevermind the fact that Chris had just caught him in Victor's bed. He stood and his legs wobbled a bit, he giggled to himself still high spirited after the recent activities, He grabbed some of Victor’s sweat pants and bolted to his own room for a shower. 

 

Victor got out the bathroom just as the door shut behind Yuuri. Then silently cursed himself for thinking it would be any different. “Just a distraction remember Victor.” Maybe Yuuri was just drunkenly rambling the night before. 


	10. Finally

“Phichit! I can’t come!” Yuuri was sat outside the restaurant, well technically he was standing but, he was standing outside the restaurant. The others had decided to go on ahead and wait for him there. Which was great, because he had more time to get ready, but bad because he had more time to panic over how he should act in front of Victor. Should he play it cool, act like nothing happened. Should he make a joke about Chris catching him in Victor’s bed. Should he kiss Victor, hold his hand. He had no idea! He knew what he wanted to do, but he definitely was not going to do it, instead he was here, leaning on a wall, talking to Phichit after sending him an SOS message. 

 

“Yuuri? What’s happened? I thought you were going to talk to Victor? Did he hurt you, because I swear on the almighty power of Thor that I…”

 

“No! No no no no no, he didn’t hurt me, I just don't know how I can face him now, has he or Chris not said anything?”

 

“They were whispering earlier, but Victor honestly looks like someone just beat his high score on guitar hero.” 

 

“Oh gosh, this is worse than I thought, he regrets it doesn’t it?” 

 

“Yuuri!” Said japanese man pulls the phone from his ear whilst his soon to be ex best friend screams down the phone. “You slept with him didn’t you?”

 

Yuuri is glad he is outside because he is sure his face is hot enough to burn down a building. “Yes.” 

 

“You were supposed to talk to him! Did you even tell him how you feel? Though on a side note, Whoop! Finally!” 

 

“Shh Phichit, people might hear you.” 

 

“Dude, I am in the bathroom, don’t worry no one will overhear now spill.” 

 

“Okay, okay, yes. I went to speak to him but he was swimming, and one thing lead to another. We fell asleep, I woke up to Chris coming in saying I had 10 minutes to get ready then I left.” 

 

“No guesses as to why he looks devastated then. He thinks you ditched him! Get your perfect little ass in here now and fix this or I will.” Phichit hung up. 

 

Yuuri sighed. Is it possible that Victor felt the same way as he did? He thought back to a few hours ago. How as soon as they were undressed, Victor's passion and need had transformed, he had taken so much care of Yuuri, he had cradled his face in his slender hands and kissed him so softly, he had ran those same hands through Yuuri’s hair, and been so gentle with him. The memory of Victor taking so much care and making his first time so intimate and so well… Perfect, gave Yuuri the courage he needed. He stood straight, and marched straight in. He immediately spotted the perfect silver hair he was looking for. Once he got in front of him though he froze. All courage leaving his body and leaving him a zombie. 

 

\--- 

 

Victor froze. He had planned to play it smooth. Not show Yuuri the effect he had on him, but once he seen those flushed pink cheeks and slightly swollen lips he lost all control over his body. He was 100% in love with Yuuri Katsuki, and he was sure he was about to have his heart broken by the looks of the man in front of him. He wasn’t ready to be broken. He had such a perfect few hours with Yuuri he did not want that memory tainted with heartache. He was about to say something, anything. When Yuuri took the seat next to him soundlessly. Victor glanced across the table to their friends, Chris looked highly amused and Phichit literally face palmed. 

 

“You two have issues, WAITER! Can we get some shots over here please.” 

 

“Good idea Phichit, sorry guys, but this is awkward as it is, me and Phichit will get another table.” 

 

“No Chris, it’s okay. Sorry about the entrance I was nervous and well… it is done now, let's just enjoy dinner.” As Yuuri said the last words he reached over and grabbed Victor's hand under the table. Apparently Victor can choke air!

 

Shortly after that they ordered their meals and drinks. The evening passed by pleasant, they all laughed and joked as if they had been friends for years, though with personalities like Chris and Phichit that was not surprising to Victor, Yuuri had kept physical contact with VIctor all evening, resting his knee against his, grabbing his hand when no one was looking, though he wouldn’t look at him, and it was beginning to annoy him. He had no idea what was running the japanese man's mind, one minute they are a tangle among the sheets, then Yuuri is dashing through the door. Then there was the look of death Yuuri had when he entered the restaurant and now, now he had touched Victor more in the last 4 hours than he has over the whole time they knew each other! Though he would not look at him, how frustrating. 

 

Yuuri had declined any alcoholic drinks which was probably a good thing considering his track record, but never the less, Victor has also decided to stay sober. So once Phichit and Chris started to take shots they decided to take leave and share a cab back to the hotel. As they were leaving the restaurant though Victor was determined to get Yuuri to look at him, so he rather foolishly recommended they walk back to the hotel, as it would only take them 20 minutes. What he did not bank on was how distracting Yuuri was in the moonlight. Victor found himself walking in comfortable silence enjoying the way Yuuri’s hair moved with the light breeze, at some point in the night Yuuri had let go of Victor's hand, and when Victor silently took the smaller hand back in his own Yuuri finally looked at him. His big brown surprised eyes were at that moment in time brighter than the stars. Victor stopped breathing, he stopped thinking, he was lost, completely lost. Yuuri Katsuki had annihilated his soul with one look. One breathtaking look, that Victor was sure would burn into his memory for the rest of his life, though sadly not quite as bad as the next memory he was about to make. 

 

\---

 

Half an hour later Victor was on his bedroom floor while Yuuri nursed his injuries, that really consisted of a twisted ankle, and a knee he was sure probably needed stitches. 

 

“Only you could trip over a plastic bag.” Yuuri was giggling to himself and clearly enjoying Victors humiliation. He was used to being clumsy, it was no secret that his spacial awareness was minimal, but a plastic bag, a plastic bag had stolen away his moment.

 

“It clearly wanted a fight.” 

 

“Well it won, I know that for sure, your knee is clean by the way, it is starting to swell though, would you like me to help you over to the bed?” Without waiting for the answer Yuuri put his arm under Victors and helped him up. After a few awkward stumbles he was resting on the bed, and Yuuri was pushing pillows under his leg to keep it elevated. 

 

“You know if all my doctors were as good looking as you I would do this more often.” 

 

Yuuri turned a deep shade of crimson. “You don’t need to be a masochist to spend time with me, you know I would sit with you anytime.” 

 

“Stop trying to boost my ego, I just got beaten up by a plastic bag. Try not to kick a man whilst he is down.” Victor winked at Yuuri, but then seen the Japanese man turn serious. 

 

“Victor, about earlier.” 

 

“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to Yuuri.” Victor reached out and put his hand over Yuuri’s. 

 

“I want to talk about it, I am fed up of dancing around you.  I know that in a few weeks we probably won’t ever see each other again, and that scares me. It scared me the first time we kissed, it scared me earlier and it still scares me now, but I would rather the pain than the regret. I know you couldn’t possibly feel the same way, but Victor. I have had such a wonderful time with you and well, I am rambling, feel free to cut in.” 

 

“Yuuri… do you mean that? I mean truly?” Yuuri looked up, and without hesitation. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Oh god Yuuri! I thought… I never imagined. I had no idea, I mean well the other night when you were drunk you said some pretty nice things, but in the morning you were gone, and well. Fuck it. It doesn’t matter.” He pulled Yuuri on top of him so he could look straight up into the japanese mans eyes. “I know I haven’t really known you that long, but I am fairly sure I have loved you since we first met all those months ago, and when I walked into that gallery, I hoped, i so hoped that you felt the same, but i never really believed it was possible. Someone as beautiful as you, could never love someone like me.” 

 

Yuuri cupped Victor's face with both his hands, and gently brought their lips together. “Oh Victor, you are my inspiration. I don’t remember our first meeting, but I do remember the way I felt drawing you, and then you were there, and I realised who you was. I just thought you was a playboy, but you are so much more. So so much more.” Yuuri kissed Victor again, a bit more forceful this time. 

 

“Yuuri. I know it is still early, and I understand you need to go back to your apartment soon, but after the hotel opens, would you mind if I maybe like stay in New York a little longer, and we could you know. Date?” 

 

Yuuri climbed off Victor’s lap and laid down on the bed, where Victor pulled him up against him. “On one condition.” 

 

“What’s that my Yuuri?"

  
“I get to paint you in a loin cloth?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read this. I have learnt so much from the experience, my next one already under construction. :) I promise, it will keep you on your toes...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read, this fic will be around 10 chapters depending how well I stick to my notes. :) 
> 
> Hope you actually enjoy this! Maybe I will stick to one chapter fics after this... 
> 
> \- S


End file.
